Kaon
Kaon is a meme Kaon is also a bullycon, that means she's not only a decepticon, but also a big bully, resulting on her being kicked by the minibots @Swerve and @tailgate and thrown on a trash can by @wheeljack (recently changed to @vos), also known as @hawkeye.Recently, she has also been thrown to the trash can by @wreckgar because he's a bully junkion.This also started the movement #StopKaon2k14 ,repeated at least once every time this meme gets online Kaon has the fault for even the climate change and no one shall question that Kaon has a very active sexual life with the whole DJD team and talks about it 27/4 on the shore. She assures Tarn -called by her "bossy"- has a hot ass face, that Tesarus has a massive spike, that Helex has 4 spikes, and that Vos loves petplay. However, she hasn't fucked the Pet. She doesn't hide nsfw stuff and fucks up often and is very sorry about it. She has also been Rickrolled several times by @tailgate, making her the biggest loser in this website, yet she's sure she'll keep getting rickrolled in the future. On 09/09/2014 , kaon promised to do a back flip -even tho she has no fuckin idea about how to do that- while shouting "autobots! transform and roll out!!" and record it if she had 69 followers in the next 10 hours. Even if her follower count went from 52 to 61, the goal wasn't reached in time and ,therefore, the project didn't go any further. However, sources say that she still had the need to do a flip, and so she did. hell yeah kaon also started the "im gonna be Picasso" movement, but i dont remember when. that was basically her drawing poorly done icons for any ts user that wanted with her feet. basically, she was bored and decided to draw kaon with her toes (foot fingers) and coloured it with her left hand. the results made @swerve be a gay meme and actually paid her to draw her an icon. everybody then wanted some sweetass feet art by this raging homosexual Kaon is part of the group of robots fans of the memes, theTransformers Crew and she has an actual pet which is not a turbofox sparkeater, but a lil dog called Pipo and he's the best. i wrote in the wrong place but i rlly love rookie okay -tailgate Other sources (me) also say she's a huge nerd and really, really fucking gay. I'd say she's the gayest meme on ts but there's still me. -Swerve Not only is Rookie Kaon but also Kaon is her husband robot, which, I just noticed, would make this Kaonception. -also Swerve <---i cant believe you added a fuckin pun to my wiki page i m go nna How cool rookie is *PERF PERSON *CUTE SELFIES CUTE FRIEND *DRAWS REALLY GOOD *robots *i didnt even know robots could be that attractive until rookie came along *DID I MENTION THEYRE A MEME YET